


Clark Did Put A Ring On It

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark did put a ring on it; he's just a little disappointed when the ring keeps coming off. Not for bad reasons, Bruce would never cheat on him, but for very practical reasons. Those are the worst kinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark Did Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiltdiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiltdiva/gifts).



> Previously posted elsewhere.   
> Probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written, and Clark still thinks about Bruce dieing.

The small ceremony was elegant and beautiful. Attended by friends and family, it was a moment to honor a commitment to each other. It would be a perfect memory, which hadn’t changed the day to day activities of living. Bruce wouldn’t even wear the rings they’d spent days deciding on. It was irritating Clark, much like the allergic reaction he had to the planet with the nitrogen atmosphere. Bruce was his, but nobody knew it. It wasn’t really possession or lack of trust, and least Clark didn’t think so. Clark wore his ring, he just wanted Bruce to wear his. Was that so weird?

Brucie was best perceived as available, Gotham’s ultimate bachelor, until it benefited Bruce for people to find out, serving as a distraction. Superman didn’t wear his ring, but it was the first thing on when he changed into Clark. Batman couldn’t risk the ring. The simple band might be exposed and make them identifiable. Or in the midst of punching it could dig into the finger, distracting him at bad time. Bruce had tried, but of late the ring had made a nice addition to his jewelry box. A busy Superman didn’t think of it, but as Clark lay in his marital bed and waited for Bruce, he thought about little else. 

“You’re awake?” Bruce asked, though he wasn’t really asking a question. He had snuck up on Clark as only he could, to find to himself surprised Clark was awake. He proved this by not waiting for an answer. “Ivy was out tonight.” 

“So you’re high on love juice?” 

“I took the antidote and showered, so if you’re not in the mood than you don’t have to.” 

Clark grinned; Bruce asked a question he knew the answer to and made his real question a statement. Weirdo. He answered by pulling a compliant Bruce to him. Between Ivy’s influence and Clark’s hard won familiarity with Bruce’s body, Bruce was ready quickly. Not that Clark minded, and spread himself for Bruce in anticipation. Their first time together have depended on Bruce expertise, but Clark had studied this every chance Bruce gave him, and now it was another slice of perfection. When they were spent, Bruce curling into him in a snuggle he wouldn’t admit to, Clark heard a small whisper. 

“Need a haircut, babe. Want kryptonite laced scissors for your birthday?” 

Clark would have laughed, but he knew Bruce was almost asleep. Bruce needed all the quality sleep he could get, so Cark kept his thoughts to himself. Haircuts and rings would all wait, as neither was that important. Not that important, but Clark’s final thought was still the crazy idea of growing out his hair until Bruce learned to wear the ring. 

sB _Sb_ Bs

Three months was a long time to go without a haircut, even for Superman. Clark had taken to wearing hats, but now the press asked about Superman’s hair. He just smiled politely and said he hadn’t had time to mess with it. A few reporters asked where he got it cut, and made him admit he cut it himself. His hair was, after all, as impervious as the rest of him. His parents had used tin snips, hedge trimmers, and increasingly powerful farm equipment to cut it over the years. 

About the time he needed to shave, his heat vision had kicked in. Learning to shave had been an exercise in control of his heat vision and this extended to his hair. A few snide comments from Bruce were to be expected in any endeavor, but after having said them Bruce left him alone with his long hair. Bruce trusted him to accept the consequences of looking silly. Bruce couldn’t read his mind though, so he was in for a surprise. 

“You’re in bed early.” Sneaky Bruce snuck up to comment, sliding into silken sheets warmed by his husband. 

He was referring to the last week, where Clark had been spending his free time in the Fortress. Bruce had done an admirable job of hiding his irritation at Clark’s vague answers to his questions. Doing ‘things’ and working on ‘projects’ might be answers Batman gave, but he didn’t accept them from others. There was trust and then there was curiosity. Both were strong in Batman but one was much easier for him to express. 

“Since you’re so desperate to know, I’ll tell you.” Clark paused, waiting for the obligatory ‘I don’t need to know’ remark. Except this was Bruce, who wouldn’t waste time on such flimsy lie. “I was making you a six month anniversary present.” 

“Sixth month anniversary? Really? Are we 12-year-olds and I missed the memo?” 

“Go ahead and get the snark out of your system.” 

“I can restrain it until you show me the gift.” 

“And that’s your gift to me?” 

“Probably. I will need advanced warning for random thing is like this.” Bruce replied with affected dignity. 

“Random things like sentimental occasions?” 

“Yes.” 

“Understood. Now do you want your gift?” 

“Before you given it to me, I would like to state that I am surprised and appreciate the gesture.” 

Cark would have laughed but he knew Bruce meant it. Bruce really didn't understand these things most people took for granted! “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” 

Clark patiently waited through the moment where Bruce suppressed his instincts. Vulnerability was not an option most of the time, but here he allowed it. A simple gesture that meant so much, Clark couldn't believe he needed the rings. But to save them both the grief, Clark slid a new ring on the same finger as before. 

“I have a ring for that finger.” 

Clark repressed the reply that Bruce never wore the damn thing. “Turn on the light and look at it.” 

Bruce rarely did what he was told, but this time his curiosity matched his orders. He flipped on the bedside light to better look at his new ring. A few experimental touches, strokes on the ring and he turned to Clark. A grinning Clark who was back to his short hair. 

“You made me a ring out if your hair?” 

“It’s indestructible, yet soft and pliant. Had a hard time even getting it to stay in that shape, had to experiment. You can wear it with anything, all your suits, and one part of you will always be protected by me.” Clark let the grin slide off his face. “It probably seems silly to you, but I need you to wear a ring.” 

Bruce glanced back down to the ring, looking ashamed. “I’ll call a press conference tomorrow, and tell them about us. I thought I had good reasons to keep you secret, but not good enough to hurt you.” 

“That’s not necessary, I agree with your reasons. Besides, I haven't shown you mine yet.” 

“We agreed that matching rings would help identify us. So, you don't want to tell people, yet wear a matching ring?” 

“Mine doesn't go on a finger.” Clark said as calmly as he could force himself to. 

“Oh?” Bruce glanced down at the lower half of his husband, the part hidden under a sheet. 

“Yes?” Clark played for innocence, as if he could pick up cock rings at any store. 

“Then isn't that for me too?” 

“As long as you want it.” 

“I hope you're well rested.” 

Clark was sure he had something witty to respond with, but all words were forgotten when a hand touched his chest. A hand with a ring that matched their love: indestructible. 

sB _Sb_ Bs


End file.
